Wexley
Wex is a marksman extraordinaire, resident wunderkind, and also occasional altarboy to Oglok the Holy. Wex is played by Junpei. Intro Confusion showed on Wex's face--long before he realized he was even confused--as he stood in the drawing room of The Yawning Portal Inn He twiddled his thumbs as he looked around at the angry eyes staring him down. The drawing room was filled with a dozen or so serious looking--and fast becoming impatient--adventurers and murder hobos itching to try their min-maxed builds on BBEGs and/or unsuspecting NPCs. They all wanted to start their adventure an hour ago but this little boy was making life hard for their quest giver aka DM. "I-I'm not sure why I'm here! I was just looking for apples a-and now you're telling me to slay a what?!" "A giant crab and a--." "A wha--" "A giant crab and a dem--" "A what--" "A giant crab and a demon sword! Let me finish boy!" "..." "...and possibly a Beholder or two and several Djinns,There were no Beholders, thankfully. But there was Jenny the bored Sphynx, Darth Maul (yes ''that Darth Maul) who was oddly there for some reason, and the promised crab--although he was not what everyone expected. Mr.Crab was very polite and kinda sounded British... even died like a ser. I dunno it's covered under 'etcetera etcetera'--but that's nitpicking the contract you signed."'' "I signed a contract!? B-b-but that guy in a funky cloak just asked me to write my name on parchment after I asked him for help!" Wex was sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "I swear!" he added as he pointed to a guy picking his nose near the door. Everyone looked across the room towards the offender who was now in the middle of eating his booger--probably thought nobody was going to look his way at that very moment...or ever--he wasn't really popular with girls and/or people in general (sensitive subject, don't tell him I told you). '' ''He was an emaciated-looking man wearing a visibly unwashed vomit-green robe. Across his chest lay a wooden board; “Interested Adventurers Sign Up Here” written in big, purple, and scarlet letters. "I... just wanted to know where I could get apples--" Wex started The man flipped the board; “PASSPHRASE FOR SECRET MISSION: Hey mister, know where I can buy apples?” "What the--that was oddly on the nose!" the boy yelped. "Maybe the-the thing-the contract isn't good? It was a misundersta--" The man turned around, “Contract Irrevocable Once Signed” was painted on another board laid on his back. He then faced them again. He shrugged. Frustrated groaning could be heard from everyone in the room mixed in with a few cheers and jeers. "Well, that's that for that fuckery." the burly man--the client/questgiver/NPC--said as he rose and gave a pat on the back to a shocked Wex (whose mouth was still wide open in disbelief). As the other adventurers filed out, the burly man took a red fruit from his desk. "Here, catch." he said as he threw an apple in the air. Wex, though surprised, was able to catch it with his right hand. "Listen, be smart and stay alive kid. You'll get enough gold to buy a whole damn orchard of apples if you want after this." the big man said. "The boss is pretty generous, see" he chortled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Now off you go." he added as he exhaled heavy purple smoke. Wex's eyes watered and he coughed a few times while mumbling some thanks. “I’ll never smoke when I grow up!” he thought as he slowly walked out of the drawing room to join the rest of the expedition outside. He reached in his pocket with his left hand and took the folded up contract they gave him earlier. His eyes scanned the contents, "Wexley" was signed at the bottom in black ink with big scrawled letters. He shifted his attention to the apple in his hand. He thought about his big brother Pax and big big (big) brother Arthune as he looked at his own face reflected on the fruit's shiny skin. "To White Plume Mountain then..." he said with a sigh before he took a big, crunchy bite Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality At times impulsive but always happy to help people in need. Wex is easily tricked into triggering traps or luring monsters by other party members--usually the older and more seasoned-- who are too afraid to risk their own necks. "Oh well..." he says with resignation. He sighs as he pulls down his goggles and readies his mini hand crossbow, "If adults can't do it, then I guess it's up to kids like me to finish the job," '' ''And with that he charges ahead into the unknown, ready to face danger. Biography Early life Wex's life was a chaotic mess from the moment he was born. He lived with his brother Pax and their mother in a rundown shack made of rags, rusty nails, and rotting wooden boards. The mother was unstable and temperamental, jumping from one mood to another, swinging from happy to foaming-at-the-mouth mad at the drop of a hat. Food was scarce, comfort almost non-existent, education was deficient, and absent was love from the woman who was their supposed birth mother. Being unable to leave whenever he wanted doubled this suffering. He was bedridden and sickly since he was two. It was at that time when he had an unusually high fever. He neve really fully recovered after that. His only companion was his older brother Pax who loved and cared for him. Later on he would also come to know and love the young man Arthune as a brother as well. 'Education' St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers® "Yer a wizard, Harry!" '' Few people actually care about the destitute in Faerun. Peasant families getting their children educated in esteemed schools was a unheard of. Even country schools out in the sticks cost coin that the poor simply do not have. The most gifted scholars from the biggest academic institutions across the continent saw a disturbing statistical trend. Miseducation, overall stupidity, and apathy to death rose dangerously high. This was also linked to the upward tic of disturbing child deaths due to adventuring--mostly due to poverty which in turn is also a symptom of the general populace's lack of quality education. At least that's what the founders thought. They--the scholars who are considered misfits, oddballs, introverts, and some, even dedicated DnD DMs every weekend--pooled their resources and decided to educate as many children as they can to perhaps steer Faerun to a better place in the coming generation. After securing a license from the crown and local lords, the roving school started their operations. They've introduced simple learning modules for children--and for willing adults who wish to study--that are useful for adventuring and social integration. They were hoping that education would increase survival and general harmony for everyone via the rules of social etiquette that they also teach. And, if these adventurers survive till adulthood, their children--if they wish to have any--would have other things to teach their children besides the usual "How to recognize a lying bastard and kill him in 3 seconds" and the ever popular "How to not get disintegrated". The modules offer condensed lessons on etiquette, Science, martial and battle instruction, and even magick. There are dozens of these modules for different kinds of adventurers but we will only cover the modules that Wex has learned. '''General Modules' * Conventional and Utilitarian Nutrition Trainingcensored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter X.X.X.X General Learning Module ** For outdoor adventuring, finding food in the strangest of places tip the balance between life and death in the wilderness, cave, or any hidey hole one finds themselves in. * Developmental Instruction in Contemporary Knowledgecensored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter X.X.X.X, General Learning Module ** For children adventurers (and some adults as well) who'd never had formal education. Basics in elementary education, history, and a few knick-knacks here and there that would prove beneficial to adventuring. * Foreign and Uncommon Cultural Knowledge; Interpretations and Nonjudgmental Generalities'''Acronym censored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter] X.X.X.X.X.X.X. General Learning Module ** Basic lessons in cultural sensitivity and foreign diplomacy. One must respect traditions of other cultures (as much as one can, at the very least). Sometimes, talking things out can resolve disputes that could have ended in bloody battles and disemboweled guts. It’s worth a try you know. Besides if things go south when parleying, one can always resort to bloody battles and disemboweling guts. * '''Battle Operations, Opportunities, and Battlefield Survivalcensored by the Royal Board of Education--NeverwinterX.X.X.X.X. General Learning Module ** The quintessential guide in battle tactics, special operations, and contingency plans in case of imminent defeat. One must live to fight another day, after all. Specialized Modules After learning the basic modules, students are able to study highly specialized advanced modules of their choosing. Most of these learning modules are taken in sets and students must complete the previous module in the set before advancing. Wex chose the following modules for study: * Archery Sessions for Stance (1 of 2)censored by the Royal Board of Education--NeverwinterX.X.X Specialized Learning Module ** Basic forms fledgling archers must remember to better their aim and posture. A few months of diligence will a sharpshooter of an archer make. * Headwind, Obstructions, Lightsource, and Environments (2 of 2)cleared and permitted by the Royal Board of Education--NeverwinterH.O.L.E Specialized Learning Module ** Master these impediments after mastering one’s stance. A strong headwind, obstructions in the line of sight, poor lightsource, and harsh environments can be the bane of an intermediate archer. One must always be prepared to face these head on if one is to succeed. They are usually an archer’s enemies but with the right know how they can be one’s friends. Controversy The School-in-a-Cart is no stranger to controversy, the registration of their name being the first roadblock they faced. St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers'® founders found it almost impossible to register the roving school under the name of this obscure saint. They had to convince the crown registry that they were indeed serious and not pulling a prank. The king's registrar relented after being shown evidence that St. Clitoria was indeed a "legit" saint (patron saint of people who can't stop talking about their weird genital rash). After reviewing the scholars' syllabus, and seeing that they were indeed of very high standards, he relented but only allowed the saint's first name to be registered as allowing also the last name would be too much of an insult to the crown and all its citizens (It's St. Clitoria Cuntbumfookme, by the way. Thought you should know.) After successfully negotiating their registration they faced heavy opposition from the Neverwinter's Parents and Teachers Association (yes, they have those too). Apparently, many have taken offense to the titles of their Generalized and Specialized Learning Modules and have called for St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's expulsion from the registry of licensed schools. After another careful and tense negotiation, it has been agreed upon that their Learning Module titles will no longer be shortened into acronyms and will now sport their full name henceforth. Life as an adventurer First Kiss "I won't tell!" Relationships and Affiliations Old Man Farron The first adventurer Wex befriended after graduating from St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's learning modules. Quite the memorable day for it was his first expedition after being certified and deemed fit to be an adventurer. Farron was a scarred veteran who was clearly a master of martial combat.Esteemed 9th Dan Munchkin of the Min-Max School of Cheesing and Multiclassing. Nah, he was probably just pulling Wex's leg when he said that. Nervous about his first mission, Wex found comfort in the old man's calm demeanor and calculating nature. Timing to the accuracy of seconds how long it'll take to murder everyone in a given encounter, Farron never lost his composure even when the whole party faced overwhelming odds. The efficiency of his strikes was astounding, never wasting a moment nor movement. One fatal blow to the next, his accuracy almost inhuman. The child learned a valuable lesson that day: Never let fear cloud your judgment. "It's your biggest enemy, child" the old warrior told him. '' ''"And no matter what they say; cheesing is allowed and min-maxing is AL legal."''He probably said that OOC Old Man Farron said his farewells and was off to fulfill his own quest after their short expedition concluded. '''Paxton' Pax is Wex's only known sibling by blood. He was a sweet and loving kid who was always protective of his younger brother as Wex was physically weaker than him and was bedridden. It's apparent to an observer that their age difference was small if there were any. And having a face so similar to Wex's they were often mistaken for twins when they were younger. Kind and thoughtful, he always made sure Wex had bedtime stories to take with him when he dreams. Pax did love making tales of adventures for his brother, always doing his best to paint with words the beauty of the outside world that Wex barely sees. Pax was later sold to slavery by their insane mother for a loaf of stale bread, a few coins, and a bottle of cheap wine, Wex is now undertaking a grand expedition to find him and his other lost brother, Arthune. "Hey now, don't cry!" he said as he pat Wex on the shoulder. It took all his will to not to cry with him. "But I'm so sick of staying in this bed! I'm so sick of this room! I'm so sick of everything!" "I... know you want to run and feel the breeze and watch the stars and taste the rain..." he trailed off as Wex sobbed under the thin blanket. "You know what?" Pax asked. "What?" "If you can't go outside to the mountains or to the forest or go lie down on the field at night to watch the stars... I.. I'll take them and bring them here!" "You would?" Wex asked quietly as peeked out the sheet to look at his brother. "Yup!" "But how? They look pretty heavy to me... and they wouldn't fit in the house" Wex said as he sized up their small room. "The doors are too small for a tree..." "I-I'll have to figure that part out..." the older child answered as he scratched his head. "It's ok Pax, I was just being a baby..." Wex mumbled as he wiped his tears. "You don't have to carry the mountain, or the stars, that'll be hard. You'll end up sick like me." "Heeey! I wasn't lying!" "I know you weren't," he said as he giggled. Pax smiled at the sound of Wex's laughter. "I'll tell you all the cool things I've seen this morning. I'll keep on doing that every time I look for stuff. Hope that will do 'til I figure out how to carry the stars and everything else. I might have to make my arms bigger..." he said lost in thought as he mundanely flexed his small arms. "Oh! Almost forgot," Pax said suddenly as he rummaged through his rucksack. He found his target: a small red apple with a few blemishes on the side. "Here, eat up!" he said as he gave it to Wex. "Wha--it's all shiny! I bet it's juicy!" he said as he inhaled its refreshing scent. "Just saw one, you can have it. I found it in this super cool place filled with flowers and a stream that was cold like ice. Ah, and it had a tree that--" Pax paused for a bit. "What's wrong? It's good to eat... give it a go," he was worried when he noticed that Wex was just staring at the fruit absently. "Only if you tell me more about the place and how you got there... and-and if you eat your share too," he said offering the apple to his older brother. "Hmmkay, that sounds like a fair deal!" Pax smiled as he took a small bite. He closed his eyes and relived the details of his adventure that day. After a inhaling deeply then breathing out, he began telling the story of the Barren Forest with the cold stream and mysterious field of flowers where a lone apple tree stood. "...on a clear night, when you lie down on the grass near the flowers, you'll see bright stars that kinda look like puppies and bear cubs running around..." The forest, the mountain, and the stars heard Pax's words and decided to visit his little brother who was listening intently to the tale. With his playful voice, almost singsong, words formed and danced around the room before entering Wex's ears soothing his melancholy. '' ''Pax didn't need to carry anything after all. As he told his tale by the flickering candlelight, the world let itself in and forever stayed. Arthune Though not related by blood--but oddly having similar features as them--he loved his little brothers more than his life. Older than Pax and Wex by almost a decade, he served as their pillar of strength and guidance through the chaos that was their home life. In turn, the two small kids became his beacons of hope and raison d'être at a time when he no longer had any reason to live. Nobody knew were Arthune was the day Pax was dragged off by the slavers in black cloaks. As the slavers were found dead and the brothel Pax was sent to was razed to the ground the next day rumors spread. It was said that Arthune was the one who exacted vengeance on the rich and noble deviants--thought to be untouchable--who preyed on children. He disappeared after that fateful and grisly event. Five years later, as Wex started his grand expedition in search of his brothers, little did he know that Pax and Arthune were doing the same. All were reaching out, all longing for each other, all with the same wish: to find each other so they could finally become a family again. Oglok the Holy An uptight half-orc cleric who declared ever so often that he was on a journey of self-improvement. At times he can be heard mumbling to himself, wondering where self-help books could be found. Wex was assigned by the Emerald Enclave to a mission in when he first saw the hulking figure of Oglok--an agent of the Harpers. Unbeknownst to them, this encounter will be the first of many more in the future. "You're a member of the Herpes?" Wex asked innocently. "Harpers, child. Not herpes, Harpers. And yes, I am part of that organisation." "Cool!" Ever since then, fate (or sloppy faction handlers) put them on the same expeditions at an alarming frequency--to Oglok's chagrin. Oglok was not keen on "babysitting". He dislikes pets and small children like how he dislikes his orc heritage. The child, however, was keen on emulating Oglok. As the cleric would begrudgingly note, the kid was so in awe of the half-orc's strength, tenacity, and focus on self-improvement that it led to him adding "Become a Half-Orc like Oglok when I grow up!" in his long list of dreams to fulfill. And no matter how much an exasperated Oglok explained to Wex how biology works and the sheer impossibility of a human child growing up into a half-orc, the persistent kid never wavered. In the end, Oglok found that driving the point was futile, Wex was too young to understand. He decided to simply guide--babysit--the young adventurer instead whenever they found themselves in the same expedition. But here's one thing the uptight cleric misunderstood: deep in his heart, the aspect Wex cherished and admired in Oglok the most was not his focus on self-improvement. It also was not his tenacity, nor his prowess in battle. Not his height too--although Wex wouldn't might being as tall. The one thing that made the deepest, the most lasting impression in his young mind... was Oglok's kindness. "You know child, you're stronger than you look. You don't need to become something else. You're good just the way you are." '' ''Wex looked away to hide his face. He didn't want the cleric to see his tears. It was the first time he was sincerely praised ever since he became an adventurer. "But I still want to be an orc like you Oglok--" "HALF-orc, child. Half-orc--" "--so I could fly!" "..." Twink Dawnbreeze (WIP) Granny Clitoria ''(not to be confused with the St. Clitoria)'' Character Information Current Tier: 2 ' Enclave Autumnreaver AgentAnd occasional headache. The Emerald Enclave sometimes wonders if accepting Wex was a mistake. Their handlers were not trained for babysitting after all. But then again, Wex provided solid results--lord knows how--to justify his upper level membership '''Magic Items ' * '''Feats * Class Abilities Class1 Features * * Class2 Features * * Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - * DDEXYY-YY - 'Mundane Footnotes, References, Odd Trivia ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters